Pretty Sneaky
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: What a boring day in Titans Tower. What will a little Tamaranian girl do on this boring day? She may have to break a few moral rules to have the best day ever. Very Fluffy & Romantic! OneShot! See my Name to Know the Pairing! Please Read and Review me! No Flames Please! Rated T for Fluff & Cursed Words!


**Pretty Sneaky - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 1 – Pretty Sneaky**

**Hello Readers! Guess what?! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! SO! I decided to make this birthday memorable by putting up a OneShot! :D I actually wrote this OneShot three years ago and I never put it up. However, after I got addicted to FanFiction AGAIN, I had to get back into writing! Because of this, I edited this story that I was really excited to do. After rereading it and editing it, I fell in love with more. I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO! :D**

**Description: What a boring day in Titans Tower. What will a little Tamaranian girl do on this boring day? She may have to break a few moral rules to have the best day ever. Very Fluffy & Romantic! OneShot RobxStar R&R No Flames Please! Rated T for Fluff & Cursed Words!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**I also dedicate this story to a very special friend, who I've known since 5thgrade, Jasmine. I love her. She's a really great friend and she was so excited that I was writing this when she gave me this idea. It all started with the idea of a belt, a box, and a key.**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

Today was a very boring day at the Tower. Our naïve and lovable Tamaranian, Starfire, was extremely bored. She was laying down on her bed, counting the number of zorka berries she had in her jar, 51 to be exact. However, after eating them as she counted, repeating the task was impossible. Then, she brushed her hair and organized the clothes in her closet, which would seem perfectly fine if all the clothes in her closet weren't the same... Starfire groaned in boredom.

"What is there to do when there is no of thing to engage in?" Starfire wondered out loud, frustrated with the amount of boredom she had today. In her mind, she was praying that Cinderblock or Mumbo Jump would rob a bank so the day would be more exciting. However, life does not work that way, leaving our Tamaranian bored out of her mind.

She then gasped in happiness. An idea had illuminated her mind. "I shall do the hanging out with Friend Robin!" Starfire smiled as her best friend of more than 2 years popped in her mind. He was the first person she met coming to Earth and he was the last one that was on her mind every night before she went to sleep. Though Starfire refused to admit it, Robin had a special place in her heart. And though she addressed him as "friend", ever since the day they met in the streets of Jump City, she always wanted to add a "boy" in front of that.

Starfire wasted no time and sped off to Robin's room. For some strange reason, she had seen no one down the hall on her way. She assumed the other titans were all in the common room, talking, playing video games, or even eating a snack, and Robin was, of course, working in his room on some case that just "had" to be done at that moment in time.

Faced with the medal barrier in front of her, Starfire then knocked on Robin's door with no reply.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. She still got no reply. This may have discouraged the other Titans, but Starfire knew that when Robin was busy working, the whole world ceased to exist.

"Robin. It is I, Starfire, your friend. May I enter?" She tried again. Unfortunately, no replay came to her.

'_Robin has not replied. Shall I enter? That would be the privacy invasion of which Robin has informed me of when I entered his dormitory and he was not clothed with pants. He was perspiring and decided to not wear his tights that are green.'_Starfire thought to herself._'Perhaps he is the napping… In such a case, it would not be appropriate to come into his quarters to disturb him… Perhaps… I shall address my entering before I do so!'_

"Robin. I shall enter now. Please do not come in near contact to the door." She informed. She then entered a code that allows a titan to enter anyone's room at anytime. It was meant for emergencies only. Extreme boredom apparently counted as an "emergency". The door swished open. She poked her head in. The room was dark and empty.

Robin wasn't in here.

"Perhaps Robin will not mind if I linger in his bedroom chamber. It would only be until he returns." Starfire said hopefully. She then slowly stepped in his room. She then turned on the light. The room looked very plain because not much was in there. There was a bed, a desk full of papers, trash can, lamp, and closet. His only decorations were the hung newspaper clippings of villains and the team's achievements. However, the black and white papers stuck onto the wall did not make the room more hospitable.

Everything seemed very neat and organized, except something on his floor. It was his famous yellow belt. It sparkled under the fluorescent light, coaxing her to touch it. Her conscious told her "no, Starfire", but eyes told her "oh yes!" The sparkle in her eyes won. Curious, she went deeper into the room and picked up Robin's famous belt. She smiled at it.

"Perhaps… Robin would also not mind if I put his accessory on. It would not be long…" Starfire quietly murmured to herself, coaxing herself to try it on. Her mind did not protest and she slipped on her waist. It was a little big, so it tilted to the side, so it wouldn't fall off. Starfire giggled at that. She was then playing with all the buttons and gadgets. She pressed one button, unleashing a couple of bird-a-rangs. After, she pressed another one that unleashed his staff. Starfire took one in her hand and stood in a battle stance, ready to combat. She giggled again to herself at how she looked. She then pressed another button, releasing his communicator. Starfire picked it up and pressed a button

"Titans, go!" She squealed. She then jumped. She also spun around, laughing hysterically. Starfire then pressed another button on the belt, which opened about three electric disks. She gasped.

"I do not wish to destroy Robin's chamber of slumber." Starfire thought out loud, cautiously. She then placed the disks back in its pouch. There was one container she hadn't opened. She pressed it and it let out a key. Questioning, Starfire picked up the key. It was a short, gold key, one's that you'd use for a little jewelry box. It was shiny, as if new or polished. It was dangling from a white piece of ribbon.

"Why would Robin posses such a strange content in his belt uniform?" Starfire questioned, twirling it between her fingers. It twinkled against the dull fluorescent light.

"What does this key open?" Starfire asked herself, thinking deeply. She was unsure of what it would open to. She sank slowly, on the side of Robin's bed. She stared at it closely, as if that would give her a clue.

"Where shall you lead to?" Starfire asked the key, sounding a little crazy at that point.

"Why don't you ask me?" A voice came from the door. Starfire yelped, tripping over her herself and falling on the floor. She turned and looked at the doorway.

It was Robin. It seems that he had just come out of the shower. He was wearing only his mask and dark gray sweat pants. He had his towel draped over his shoulder and his hair was already perfectly spiked. Robin says his tights are hard to get into after a shower, so he wears normally shorts or sweatpants. He wasn't wearing anything on top, causing Starfire to blush a deep red. She tried to avoid his glance, not wanting to stare at his toned abs that was firm and chiseled, making any teenage girl drool with desire. She was also blushing because she was talking to herself… in his room… without his consent… wearing his belt. The embarrassment of being caught in his room was not only bad, but him catching her invading his private belongings was the cherry on top of her embarrassment sundae.

"Robin!" Starfire jumped. She got up quickly. "I am most sorry. I did not wish to impose in your room!" Starfire started explaining, but Robin raised his hand to stop her, causing her to silence and blush another shade of red.

"It's alright, Star. I mean, you're allowed in my room anytime. I'm just kind of wondering what you're doing with me belt." Robin teased, smirking at her. Starfire's face was a deeper scarlet than her hair.

"I-I did not posses something to inhabit my time. I wished to do the 'h-h-hanging out' with you, but you did not respond when I called..." Starfire started to explain, stuttering a little. Robin gestured her to sit on his bed. She gratefully accepted. She sat on his bed with his sitting next to her.

"It's ok, Star. Don't worry about it. I don't mind that you're in here. Honest." Robin assured her, giving her a comforting smiled. Starfire smiled back, starting at him and his soft face.

"I thank you for understanding. I do not have a reason to be wandering your room and-" Starfire started blaming herself, but was interrupted.

"Star. It's ok. I've said that about a million times now. I'm _fine_with you in here. But, what are you doing with my belt?" Robin questioned her, with a confused and curious face. Starfire blushed a light pink.

"It is most entertaining." Starfire softly muttered, looking down. Robin smiled at her adorably behavior. He let out a light chuckle.

'_Wow… She is so amazing… She can take over me so quickly… Her simple smile can completely warm my insides and force me to forget my troubles…'_Robin thought to himself.

'_Robin! Snap out of it. She is your best friend. You can't feel anything more than that.'_Robin's conscious scolded.

'_I can't stop thinking about her like something more…'_Robin confessed.

'_NO! Snap out of it! Do you want to have her reject you? Leave you heartbroken, pathetic, and alone? She could never love such an obsessive, selfish, spiky-haired psychopath.'_His conscious shot.

'_You know… For a conscious. You don't make me feel better…'_Robin muttered.

'_That's not my job. My job is to make you do the right thing and not mess up your friendship with Starfire. No matter how sparkly her green eyes are…'_ His conscious explained.

'_Her green eyes_are_sparkly… They glisten in the light, especially when she is happy or when she learned something new about Earth. And her hair…Her soft ruby hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. It was soft and smooth…'_ Robin thought to himself.

'_You are a pathetic romantic.'_ His conscious insulted, but Robin shook it off. He was drifting off with thoughts of her and her smile, her eyes, and especially her long ruby, silky smooth locks.

"Robin?" Starfire snapped him back out of his trance.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, looking at her.

"What does this key unlock?" Starfire asked him. Robin tensed a little bit, unable to say anything.

'_Shit… I can't tell her that.'_ Robin thought. '_It's too embarrassing… But I can't lie to her… I could just not tell the truth… But what if she finds out the truth? She would be hurt that I lied…'_

"Um… It just opens a box." Robin slowly said, hoping that answer would satisfy her.

'_I didn't lie. It does open a box. Please don't ask what's in the box. Please don't ask what's in the box.'_ Robin prayed to himself.

"Robin. What does the box contain?" Starfire curiously asked. Robin cursed to himself.

'_Should I tell her?'_ Robin thought to himself, debating to himself.

'_Don't tell her! She'll go crazy!'_His conscience warned.

'_Star's not that kinda of person…'_ Robin protested.

'_She'll think you're a crazy freak then! She already thinks your some obsessive weirdo over Slade.'_His conscience shouted.

'_But I can't lie to her.'_ Robin countered.

'_You won't lie! Just don't tell her the truth.'_ His conscience exclaimed.

'_I thought you're supposed to get me to do the RIGHT thing?'_ Robin snarled at him.

'_Yeah… Well… Fear affects me and my assistance.'_ His conscience replied sheepishly. Robin shook his conscience away from his thought; obviously he wouldn't be helping him in this decision.

"Um… Well… Things… That I like to keep." Robin nervously replied, rubbing the back of his neck uncontrollably.

"Oh… That is most logical. I too like to keep memorable tokens. But, please, what particular things do possess in your box?" Starfire curiously asked.

"Um…" Robin muttered, unable to give her eye contact. There was a small pause in between the conversation.

"Robin…" Starfire quietly muttered. He looked at her and her soft, hypnotizing emerald eyes.

'_Damn how they sparkle in the light...'_ Robin cursed to himself.

"You do not have to explain to me." Starfire concluded as she gave him a weak smile. A smile that Robin knew all too well. It was the smile that Starfire gave Robin that makes him weak in the knees. It said, "I know you don't want to do it, but I will drop the subject because I don't want you to hate me or feel uncomfortable." This smile broke Robin's heart. For one, it was Starfire's soft face that made her so irresistible, but it also made him feel guilty for not complying to her every desire. He could never deny her anything when she gave him that smile, though he could never tell her that. Perhaps she already knows that and using it to her advantage.

'_God. I hope not.'_ Robin cursed to himself. Robin then shook his head.

"No… I do…" Robin protested.

'_What the hell… Didn't I tell you not to?'_ His conscious snapped.

'_You can't deny the power she has over us.'_ Robin pestered.

"No. I do not wish to force such a sensitive discussion upon you." Starfire denied.

"I wanna tell you." Robin said without knowing what he was saying. Starfire beamed him, touched that he was willing to show her. Starfire then waited for him to tell him what was in the box.

"Um… it's under the bed." Robin stated. Starfire gave him a look, asking if she was able to retrieve it. He nodded. She then slid slowly off his bed and knelt next to it. She lifted the blanket, which was covering the crack under the bed. She peered under and found a box. She slowly took it out and sat down next to Robin, placing what she found softly on her lap. It was a mahogany, wooden box with a gold key hole in the front. It was smooth and waxed nicely.

Starfire looked at it in awe.

"It is most beautiful, Robin." Starfire smiled. Robin, for some unknown reason, blushed.

'_You're such an idiot. You blush over her complimenting the box under your bed…'_ He thought.

'_You are so whipped.'_ His conscious mocked.

'_You know… for a conscious, you are__no__help… -_-'_Robin growled.

'_Well, your own mind is pretty good at being a conscious. I guess I'm just a back up one.'_ His conscious suggested.

"Um… Thanks…" Robin uncertainly replied. Starfire then looked around. Robin, as if knowing, handed her the golden key. Starfire smiled at him softly, winning the key in her grasp. Starfire decided to slip off her shoes, revealing her extremely long, tan legs as she sat cross legged on his bed. Though she was wearing her mini skirt, there were actually pants under, much to Robin's disappointment **(AN: Damn boy hormones. L O L)**, so there was no problem.

She inserted the key into the hole and turned it gently, afraid of breaking it. The box made a small pop sound, a sign of Starfire's success. Starfire lifted the lid slowly. Her eyes widened. She was speechless.

"Robin…" Starfire murmured softly. Robin turned to look at her, but she did not break her trance on the contents in the box. He got up from his spot next to her and walked a few feet away, directly in front of Starfire. She picked up a small picture. It was of her and Robin. They were at the carnival that Cyborg took and Starfire was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a silky, pink, halter top that showed a little cleavage and exposed her bare shoulders. Her hair was tied loosely to the left side. She was laughing at how Robin looked. Beast Boy had snuck up behind Robin and smashed an ice cream sundae on Robin's head. Robin's boiling face was priceless.

Not only that, but there were other pictures, with them at the beach, them at the mall, them during Christmas, and many more. There were probably about 15 picture in the box. Whether she was alone or with Robin or with the rest of the Titans, all of the pictures had Starfire in them.

"Yeah?" Robin choked out. She did not reply. She placed the pictures down and picked up lock of hair that was in the shade of bright red. It was her hair when she went to the barbershop with Robin. She was afraid. Beast Boy had told her that her barber would be a bald man. He was bitter of his lack of hair and because of that, he would revenge people by making them bald as well. Robin attacked Beast Boy for that lie and assured her that her barber would be a woman with wavy jet black hair named "Leslie". The lock of hair was nice and silky, like her own. She stared at it curiously, uncertain at its reason for being there. She then placed it to the side of her. Robin continued to stare at her, wondering what she was thinking. She probably thought he was a fool. He saved all this random crap that all related to her.

She then picked up a letter that read "Robin" in cursive. It was the letter she wrote him when he was Slade's apprentice, but never intended to give it to him. She thought she lost it, but Robin must've found it and kept it. The seal was broken, so he must have read it. She blushed at it, knowing what she wrote in there. She decided to ignore how embarrassed she was feeling at that moment in time.

Robin kept staring at her, wondering what she was thinking and feeling. He saw her pick up a small perfume bottle. It was PINK Victoria Secret, Sweet and Flirty. This was the perfume Starfire used often. Starfire smiled at the memory of when Robin told her it was to spray that you put on yourself to smell good. Confused, she accidentally sprayed her face to smell it and it got in her eyes, causing her to cry. Robin then came to her rescue by using some lukewarm water to help her. Starfire claimed it still smell good, even though it caused her physical pain and bought a large bottle for herself. She was unsure where this one came from.

Following that was a strip of photos from a photo booth at the fair, the same one that she had in her room as well. It was four photos of Robin and Starfire doing random poses. Starfire giggled at the goofy face Robin had in one of the pictures, arms waving in the air and him sticking his tongue out. She has never seen Robin so silly. She loved how dorky he could be around her and still be that serious leader that she knew and loved.

There was also a black, velvet box. She did not know what this was. Though it was Robin's box and all this was his personal things, she forgot to get his consent. She opened it. She gasped. The world around her, all of a sudden, stopped. She was in awe at what was inside. Inside, was the necklace she adored thought the glass of a jewelry store when she has went to the mall of shopping with the team about five months ago. It was a white gold necklace with a thin chain. It had a heart charm that dangled sideways, which diamonds all over the curvy heart. She stared in awe with it. It looked more beautiful now that it was many months ago. She carefully closed the box and placed it to her side.

There was now only one thing left in there. It was rather large piggy bank, taking up most of the room in Robin's Box. She didn't understand why he placed a piggy bank in this box, probably to save money. But she looked into it, squinting her eyes as much as possible. She saw it was filled with pennies.

'_Why would Robin place only the small amount coins in the bank that is piggy if he is conserving currency?'_ Starfire thought.

"Robin?" Starfire asked again. Robin looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with the red-haired goddess, causing him to look at her nose. IT was a cute button nose that scrunches when she laughs.

"Why do you possess the bank of pig that only contains the small bronze coins that are not work much in monetary value?" Starfire asked him.

"Pennies are lucky." Robin started to explain. Starfire nodded. "Each penny presents a day I was lucky. There are 781 pennies in there."

"Please, what made your days the lucky?" Starfire asked him. Robin blushed deeply, uncertain of what he should say.

"Each day I was lucky because I had you in my life." Robin muttered quietly, avoiding her glance, afraid of what she would say or do. Her eyes were wide in shock at what she just heard. Her mouth had a small gap as she stared at him in awe. Robin then sat down next to her. Starfire couldn't breathe. He just took her breath away, and her brain unable to transport oxygen to her body.

Robin knew it. She was embarrassed and appalled by him. She never wished to speak to him because of his creepiness and being such a weirdo. He slowly began to get up, but Starfire stopped him.

Her brain unable to control her body, but Starfire pulled Robin into a tight embrace. Robin was shocked but he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Both their eyes slowly closed. Robin had given up a huge secret that he has kept with him since they first met and if he didn't go all the way now, he would have to embarrass himself another day.

'_It's now or never.'_ Robin thought.

With that thought being said, he softly placed his lips on hers. Her body froze, but electric waves were sent throughout her body. This causes her to gasp. Though Robin was lost in the smell of her strawberry shampoo and the PINK Sweet and Flirty perfume, Robin tried to be gentle. He did not want to push anything on the girl of his dreams and he was as nervous as hell about the decision he had just made. He prayed that he would not regret it. He most definitely did not.

She then kissed back against his lips, intoxicated by his taste. Robin, surprised at her response, did the same, pushing on her lips a little rougher than before. He slowly, slipped one hand on her cheek, pulling her closer. Starfire followed his lead as much as possible, causing him to slightly fall back. She was now on top of him, but their kiss never broke.

Starfire slid her hand softly around his neck, to try to get closer, as if there was any more room between them. Robin then wrapped both his arms on her waist tightly, thinking that if he let go, this moment would come to an end. They kissed each other deeply. She slowly begged for his tongue to enter her mouth. He happily obliged, slipping his tongue in between her lips. His eyes rolled back as he momentary lost his ability to think. He continued to taste her. The thought of strawberries came to mind again and he began to suck on her lower lip.

One of Robin's arms freely ran up and down her spine. This sent chills to her, causing her to squirm every now and then. It made a bright blush creep onto her face, but it just made Robin chuckle against her lips. Starfire then placed her bent knees next to his hips. This gave Robin the opportunity to run his hand up and down the back of her thigh. This caused Starfire to let out a soft moan, bringing Robin so much excitement as he kissed her harder, pushing himself on top of her. He tried to be gentler now. Though she had Tamaranian strength, he did not wish to push himself on her.

However, Starfire had her own mind as she wrapped her arms around his waist, having her smooth legs softly slide against Robin's skin. It pulled Robin's body closer to hers, having him completely on top of her, resting his bare chest on top of hers.

'_Her legs are too damn smooth. Oh shit…'_Robin cursed to himself, lost in the thoughts of her smooth legs against his waist. His arms then slipped around her waist again, softly stroking the silky smooth skin of her lower back. It caused him to moan softly, driving Starfire crazy. She slipped her fingers in his jet black locks, pushing his lips more on hers. She softly massaged his scalp and she toyed with his hair in her fingers. The touch caused Robin to breath irregularly, unable to think this moment. He pulled her on top of him, her legs never unlocking from his waist and his hands never leaving her hips.

It was perfect. However, as much as Robin wanted to continue, he was afraid of them doing something that would regret.

'_Thanks a lot, Conscious.'_ Robin growled.

'_It's what I do.'_ Conscious replied. Slowly, Robin reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. Starfire just stared deep at his mask.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered.

"Yeah?" Robin softly asked, unable to think of anything else to say. She softly slid one of her hands on his face. She was unable to speak, so her eyes begged for her. Robin, knowing what she wanted, was scared out of his mind. But, the way her eyes begged him, he could not deny her. Even if she said she wanted him to run around town in nothing but a thong, he would do it in a heartbeat, as long as those eyes were asking him. Because of her strong grasp over Robin's will power, he nodded.

She then had her hand slightly tuck under the flimsy material. She then slowly peeled his mask off, like a sticker off a piece of paper. It came off easily, but you had to be careful not to rip it. His eyes were closed. He shut them for a little while longer, strangely feeling the cool air. Starfire waited patiently for his eyes to open. She wouldn't blink, afraid that if she did, she would miss them. Slowly, his eyes slid open. She was lost in his soft sapphire blue eyes. They were deep pools of this warm, bright blue. They captivated her. They had a glisten in them, a mixture of happiness, passion, and fear. It just made them more beautiful.

"Wow…" Starfire whispered. Robin had a soft blush on his cheeks, but Starfire was unable to break away her gaze from his eyes.

"Your eyes are most breathtaking." Starfire whispered.

"You know, Star? You're so much more beautiful when I see you with my eyes, without my mask." Robin confessed without realizing. Starfire blushed.

"I thank you." Starfire said. She broke her gaze from him, staring all of a sudden at her wrist that supported her weight as she hovered over Robin's body. It laid next to his chest, which she could not look at at this moment in time. It would cause her to have the strong desire to run her hands all over them.

"Starfire?" Robin said. His voice brought Starfire's eyes to gaze at his.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire dreamily replied, still hadn't blink.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ Robin said to himself.

"I… I love you." Robin softly whispered, so quietly that barely anyone would hear. But, the only person that mattered had.

"I love you as well." Starfire replied, smile enveloping her lips. Robin's eyes beamed happily with a goofy grin slapped on his face. Robin then pulled her into a soft kiss. Only then did her eyes closed.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**HOLA! Story Done! It was just a cute OneShot! :D I would like to thank you for reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I would also like to thank my friend, Jasmine, who really wanted me to make a story about a belt, a box, and a key. And it turned into a cute little romance! I love you guys, Keep looking out for me! I am currently writing a Chapter Story, It's Just High School and I'd love your support in that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME! TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


End file.
